Miyano Akane
Miyano Akane ( ) is the childhood friend of Haizaki Ryouhei. Appearance Akane has dark green eyes and black hair which are tied into two pigtails. Personality Akane is seen to have a lively personality, spending a lot of time with Haizaki when they were younger. After she received the Ares no Tenbin program, her personality has changed completely and she refuses to talk, even to Haizaki. During Haizaki's match against Outei Tsukinomiya, however, her personality seems to have returned to what it was like before. She makes her way onto the stadium and personally comforts Haizaki and encourages him to play his own soccer, which shows that she is a very caring person towards him. Later, she is cheerful and playful again, and even invites him to a carnival. Plot Background Sometime during Haizaki's childhood she, along with her family, moved in the apartment next to his own in a small complex in a city suburbs. Despite the boys initial shyness, she managed to making friends with him quickly offering one of her stuffed animals, a teddy bear, as a way to commemorate their meeting. After that they started to be always together and they used to spend time together with activities like going cycle or fishing in a local river. Gradually, she managed to change Haizaki's life, who started to have a more carefree attitude that was even recognized positively by his mother. However, their relationship began to stagnate after Akane was selected as a test subject for the Ares no Tenbin program, an innovative educational program developed by Gekkou Electronics' research team, that gave her the possibility to study for free without burdening her family precarious finances. She then expressed her objective to study hard in order to become a doctor able to save a lot of lives, with Haizaki's promise to visit her when he could have the opportunity. This, however, did not happen and, sometime later, she returned to home in a comatose state that made her unresponsive toward the surrounding reality and unable to walk, confined in a wheelchair. Her appearance shocked deeply Haizaki and was the reason why he chose to playing soccer: seeking revenge toward the Ares no Tenbin program, who started to be active even in the Japanese youth soccer world. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Akane first appeared when Haizaki visited her in the hospital where she was in care. She was seated in a chair pointed toward the windows, unresponsive to his attempt to communicate with her, like giving her a stuffed teddy bear he won at the arcade - one of the same type she gave him during their childhood at their first meeting. Haizaki then expressed his concern toward her situation, hoping he could, sooner of later, find a way to make her regain consciousness. Then, in a sort of monologue, he explained how she was confined in the comatose status she currently is in, unconscious that Kozoumaru Sasuke was spying on him and later would report fragments of what he heard to his teammates. After the match between Seishou Gakuen and Kidokawa Seishuu, Haizaki visited Akane once again but she didn't react to anything Haizaki said. After Haizaki left, Nosaka Yuuma visited her and gave her flowers, which she accepted, apparently showing some emotion, although still not talking, nor showing as much emotion as the other subjects of Ares no Tenbin. Haizaki visited Akane once again after the second match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen but she still didn't respond to him. Nosaka visited her again after Haizaki left and told her that everything went according to their plan and that she had to play alone for a little longer, to which she responded that she knew. Haizaki visited her once again after his team lost against Outei Tsukinomiya. He told her he lost and was very disappointed he did. Akane then grabbed his hand to confort him, to his surprise. Before the match between Inakuni Raimon and Outei Tsukinomiya started, Akane stood up and wanted to leave but a nurse appeared in front of her. She knew that Akane already recovered and Akane apologized her that she pretended as if she wasn't healed yet. But nurse smiled and stated that Akane would finally be able to regain the time she had lost. When later, during the match, Haizaki noticed her at the stands, he was shocked what was she doing there. He was even more surprised when Akane called him by name. Haizaki asked if she knew who he was and Akane said sorry, stating that he would know everything once the match would end. She said crying that she wanted to see how he played, no matter what motives he had. Akane knew that soccer was something that comforted him. Haizaki was glad that she was ok now and he smiled but not in a nice way. Akane told him to forget about revenge, he should play now his football, strong and earnest. Haizaki responded that it wasn't in his style because he always played to thoroughly destroy his opponents, besides he was the devil of the pitch. After the match ended with Inakuni Raimon winning, Akane was waiting for Haizaki in front of Gekkou Electronics' building. They were walking together in silence, when she said sorry to Haizaki that she didn't tell him anything until now. He responded that it was ok and she thanked him for visiting her during all these years, she was very happy about that as well. She asked Haizaki if he was going to come to see her again, but he wasn't sure yet. Suddenly Akane smiled and she said happily that they should go to the amusement park, especially since there was a new thrill ride, called Teddy Bear Coaster. Haizaki couldn't say anything, he seemed to be pleased and surprised at the same time. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Akane appeared in Haizaki's flashback while he was giving an interview to Kimura Yousuke and talking about his emotional relationship with bears. Gallery Young Miyano Akane.png|Young Akane. Akane after Ares.png|Akane after receiving the Ares no Tenbin program. Miyano Akane.png|Akane in the hospital. Miyano Akane in the stands.png|Miyano Akane watching the final. Akane and Haizaki walking.png|Haizaki and Akane walking home. Category:Ares characters